UCW Alliance 2017
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Third edition of UCW Alliance.
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW Presents...

...ALLIANCE!

* * *

Pyroes went off as the crowd cheered loudly in the Scotiabank Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada.

"We're now live from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Bobby Senior alongside Joey Mickey and this is UCW Alliance!"

"Don't you mean UCW Alliance: Battle Edition?" Joey asked. "That's the PPV's tagline."

"You're right, sorry. But let's forget about my mistake and head to the ring for the first match of the even night."

 **(New Way)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Shangai, China, BAIJING LEE!"

The Canadian crowd cheered for him as he arrived with his dragon-themed jacket and bowed to every fans before walking into the ring and posing there.

 **(Scream)**

"And his opponent, from New Castle, England, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, FLASH DUNNE!"

He arrived under positive reaction from the crowd as he was wearing his usual England flag jacket on his way to the ring. He removed it in the ring and threw it into the crowd before giving his belt to the ref. This last one showed it before calling for the bell.

Both men shook hands before Lee tried to kick Flash a few times, only for him to dodge. He eventually managed to land a kick in his back and Flash responded by grabbing Lee's arm and twisting it before pushing him down.

Luckily, Lee backflipped to get back up and Flash tried to catch him with a snapmare, but he flipped on his feet, blocked a kick from Flash and knocked him down with a Big Boot. He stopped a moment to let the crowd cheer him.

He then ran in the ropes and Flash slipped beside him which forced him to jump and roll before going for a Corckscrew Kick which Flash ducked before running in the ropes and jumped above Lee with a 450 before running once more in the ropes and catching Lee with a running Hurricanrana that knocked him out of the ring.

He was then going for a Top con Hilo, but instead performed an Handspring backflip into the ring followed by a pose to make the crowd cheer. As Lee came back in, the two were about to lock hands when he suddenly hit his face with a knee strike followed by a chop to the chest.

He delivered many kicks to Flash until he got in a corner to chop his chest. Flash eventually fought back with a blow to the head followed by many more to the belly. He pushed him in a corner and punched him savagely until Lee exchanged places with him and delivered many kicks to his chest until the referee made him stop.

Flash suddenly grabbed Lee and putted him in the corner before rapidly chopping his chest until the ref made him stop. Lee then putted him back and the corner and once again kicked his chest until the ref made him stop. Then, they exchanged turn putting each other in the corner for many chops/ kicks until Flash chose to stop and simply punch Lee in the face.

He then hit an European Uppercut under his chin and suddenly locked him into his Octopus Lock! Luckily, Lee quickly managed to grab the nearby rope and force the break. Flash Body Slamed him on the mat before getting on the second turnbuckle and performing a Corner-aided Elbow Drop with the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Lee kicked Flash in the guts and applied a violent Body slam of his own before kicking his back. He locked him in a headlock, but Flash quickly got back up and elbowed his stomach which forced him to apply a snapmare followed by another kicked in the back.

He then putted Flash chest first into the corner and hit a running Big Boot on the back of his head before following with a kick to his chest after he turned around. Flash replied with an headbutt to Lee's stomach and a Jawbreaker before blocking a blow and fighting back with many of his own.

He tried to irish whip Lee in the ropes, but he reversed which gave Flash the opportunity to perform an Handspring which Lee interupted with a dropkick to his backward head. As Flash rolled out of the ring, Lee ran on a corner and surprised everyone by performing a Diving Moonsault straight on Flash.

He then brought Flash back in the ring and went for a Springboard move from the apron, but Flash dodged and caught him with an Handspring Enzuigiri to the side of his head. After both men got back up, Lee charged for a Corner Big Boot to Flash who dodged and ran at him.

Lee pushed him out on the apron where he grabbed Lee's head and smashed it on the top turnbuckle followed by a kick to his head and a Springboard Forearm Smash. As Lee rolled outside, Flash ran out on him with a Corckscrew Jump preceded by many flips.

He then brought Lee back into the ring and immediately caught him with a Tornado DDT using the ropes and following with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Flash waited for Lee to get back up before grabbing his arm from behind and going for a Short-arm Clothesline which Lee tried to counter with a Spinning Bicycle Kick which Flash ducked. Lee used the momentum to try once more, but flash ducked again before finally managing to kick his head after a third attempt.

Lee then went for a roundhouse Kick, but Flash blocked his leg and replied with a kick and a European Uppercut before applying a Lifting Reverse DDT. He then followed with a running Standing Shooting Star Press before jumping on the second turnbuckle and on Lee with a Diving Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Flash got Lee back up and tried to run in the ropes, but Lee caught his pants and threw him out on the apron and charged at him, only for Flash to hit his shoulder into his stomach. He then performed a Springboard Sunsetflip Powerbomb on Lee with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Lee reversed the pin on Flash.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lee let go of the pin and instead hit a Standing Moonsault Double Knee Stomp on Flash's chest followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Flash rested in a corner, Lee ran and hit his face with a Running Knee Strike followed by another one. As he ran in the opposite corner for momentum, flash followed and surprised him with an European Uppercut in the corner. He then ran in the opposite corner and Lee followed to hit a Spinning Bicycle Kick to his head.

He then applied a Snapmare before running and hitting a Corckscrew Standing Red Arrow on him and followed with a pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As flash was on his knees, Lee started giving him many kicks to the chest until he finally blocked his leg and replied with a violent elbow smash to his head that caused him to step back in a corner. There, Flash charged and Lee tried to hit a boot counter, but Flash caught his leg which forced him to hit an Enzuigiri on the side of his head.

He then jumped on the second turnbuckle, but before he could do anything, Flash forced his head backward and tried to go for a Superkick to his backward head. However, Lee managed to dodge it by pushing his body up and behind Flash whom he hit the back of the head with a Spin Kick.

He then ran in the ropes and Flash hit his head with a Big Boot and tried to follow with a suplex which Lee managed to counter into Hurricanrana and into a pin cover.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As soon as he got back up, Lee started giving him a storm of kicks on his sides, using his two legs, and finishing with a Roundhouse Kick to the side of his head. He then ran into the ropes and Flash surprised him with a C4. Both men were laying down as the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

After getting back up, both men started exchanging blows and kicks until Lee kicked Flash's head. This last one replied with a strong headbutt out of nowhere to Lee's face.

He then lifted Lee on the corner and putted his head backward before Superkicking it. After Lee fallen down, Flash climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a Reverse 450 splash which Lee dodged and caught him with a Back Roll.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Lee went for another Standing Moonsault Double Knee Stomp, but Flash rolled out of the way and Superkicked his head before running in the ropes for a Sprignboard Cutter which Lee countered into a Backstabber. He then hit a Spin Kick to the side of Flash's head followed by a Roundhouse one before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is gonna take to keep these men down?!" Bobby asked.

Lee climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Shooting Star Press Double Knee Stomp, but Flash rolled out of the way and hit Lee's head with a 720 Kick before climbing up a top turnbuckle and hitting a Reverse 450 Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Cruiserweight Champion, FLASH DUNNE!"

The crowd cheered as the ref rose the British champion's arms with his title.

"Is it me or are UCW PPV's first matches always the most exciting ones?" Joey asked.

"It's possible, but this one will definitely be hard to top."

* * *

We go backstage to see Death Rowe of the Red Peacock League getting ready. He sits down on a chair and seems to be thinking about something when Jay Renolds comes in.

"Hey, Rowe, the others and I are ready. We'll win against the Coven tonight and whoever they chose to bring with them. Is something troubling you?"

"I don't know, Jay. I feel...something - an energy I haven't felt since I started my training as a warrior." He shook his head. "But it's probably nothing serious: I'll join you and the others in a moment."

"Okay." Jay said uncertain as he walked out of the room, leaving Rowe alone...


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sexy Girl)**

"The following contest is a Legend Vs Icon Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"

The crowd cheered for her as she entered with a cowboy hat and kneeled at the entrance as pyros exploded behind her before she made her way to the ring and threw her hat into the crowd. She then waited for her opponent to come out.

 **(Thunder)**

"And her opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

He was loudly cheered by the audience as pyros exploded from the entrance and he went into the ring and face-to-face with his rival. The two smirked at each other until the ref called for the bell.

Carson surprised everyone by slapping Thunder straight in the face. He replied by angrily catching her with a double leg takedown before lifting her by the waist and tossing her around until she grabbed the ropes which forced him to let go. He smirked at Carson and cracked his neck while she simply spat away.

They locked into a clinch which saw Carson twisting Thunder's arm in his back and taking him down in a headlock. He soon managed to get back up and pushed her with the ropes, but she held on his head which forced him to push her again, only to get knocked down by a shoulder tackle.

She then locked him down in another headlock and this time, Thunder pushed her into a corner which forced her to let go and he then knocked her down with a shoulder tackle of his own. He then ran in the ropes and got caught with an hip toss by Carson who followed by locking him into an Armbar.

Using his strength, Thunder started lifting her up in the air where she caught him with a Sunset Flip.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Thunder tried to clothesline her, but she ducked and caught him with a Backslide.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Carson got Thunder in a corner where she smashed him until he pushed her back, clotheslined her and grabbed her foot to lock it into the Ankle Lock. Carson quickly made him flip to break free and, as he rested against the ropes, clotheslined both him and herself out of the ring.

The two opponents brawled outside until Thunder hit an European Uppercut to Carson before trying to hit a suplex, but she landed behind him and hit his chest with many chops. Thunder eventually grabbed her arm and lifted her in a Thunder Slam position, but lost control of her weight which caused him to smash her back into the steel pose, making Carson hold it in pain.

He then brought Carson back in the ring where he applied a suplex. After getting back up, the Heartbreak Chick fought back with blows until Thunder got pushed into a corner and she chopped his chest twice. She tried to irish whip him in the opposite corner, but he reversed it and she flipped into the corner before backflipping back in the ring and getting caught with an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

Thunder followed with another one before stopping to scream: "I'm the best UCW wrestler of all time!" This gave Carson the opportunity to get back up and chop Thunder's chest. They then started exchanging blows and chops until Carson poked him in the eye and he angrily replied with a violent clothesline.

As she rested in a corner, Thunder hit her with an European Uppercut before lifting her on the top turnbuckle for a Superplex, but she she smashed him back and he fallen back in the ring. She went for her Diving Elbow Drop, but Thunder rolled out of the way, letting her crash down.

After getting back up, Thunder removed his braces and went for his Thunder Slam, but Carson countered with an arm drag. As she rested in the ropes, Thunder charged at her, only to be pushed up and flipping outside of the ring.

Carson climbed up a top turnbuckle and jumped out on Thunder with a Diving Crossbody before going on the apron. There, Thunder jumped up and tried to German Suplex her from there, but she held on the ropes and, as the ref was trying to break them appart, she kicked him between the legs which made him let go.

Carson then jumped on the top rope and went for a Leapfrog, but Thunder moved out of the way, letting her crash badly onto the security barricade. Both of them managed to weakly get back in the ring before the ten count and glared at each other as Thunder started bleeding from the mouth.

He tried to smash her, but she blocked and hit a blow to his head followed by another chop and tried to irish whip him in the ropes, only to be reversed and knocking him down with a jump smash. She then kicked up and clotheslined Thunder twice before catching him with an Atomic Drop followed by a Body Slam and a Diving Elbow Drop from the tup turnbuckle.

She then got in a corner and stomped on the mat as she was getting ready for the Sweet Chin Music. She went for it, but Thunder caught her foot and locked in the Ankle Lock submission hold. Carson struggled and it took her 45 seconds to grab a rope and force the break.

Thunder tried the Thunder Slam again, but Carson caught him with another Sunset Flip. However, Thunder rolled back and grabbed her foot once again, locking it into the Ankle Lock. Luckily, Carson managed to catch him with a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Thunder tried to clothesline Carson who ducked and tried to reply with the Sweet Chin Music, but Thunder blocked her foot and finally caught her with the Thunder Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Thunder climbed up a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Moonsault which Carson dodged by rolling out of the way and tried to go for another Diving Elbow Drop. However, Thunder jumped on the top turnbuckle and caught her with a Thunder Slam from up there. He followed with another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Thunder was getting made and screamed at Carson as she was on her knees when she suddenly hit him in the face with the Sweet Chin Music. She managed to crawl to him for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Carson was surprised that he still could go on after her finisher. She weakly got back up, when Thunder suddenly grabbed her foot and locked it in the Ankle Lock once more. Carson struggled to get to the ropes, but Thunder locked the legscissors on her and soon had no choice but to tap out before her foot could snap.

"Here's your winner, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

He weakly stood up victoriously as the ref checked on Carson who was holding her foot in pain.

"What a match!" Joey said. "I don't know if this one was better than the previous one or not."

"Well, one thing's for sure: Thunder won this encounter and it will be good for his ego and bad for Carson's." Bobby said.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is a Lethal Lockdown Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Bullet club: UCW, HAVOC!"

The man with black and white facepaint and a red H drawn on his forehead received a mix ovation as he slowly walked out in the dark and crawled into the ring which was surrounded by the Lockdown Cage (for the rules, it's the same as in TNA.)

Chicken Crab's intro phrase started:

"I'm taking this opportunity to clear this mess out of my head...

To clear this blood out of my lungs...

I need to dig holes...

To bury the deads...

Look at yourself in the mirror...

And tell me what a man is without trying...

Tell me what a man is without fire in his eyes...

TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

 **(Let Me Fight)**

"And his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered super loudly as the little man entered and threw his towel in the crowd before getting in the ring where he glared at his opponent. The ref closed the cage's door and called for the bell, starting the match.

Havoc glared at Crab with a creepy smile and stook his tongue out. Crab answered by slapping him in the face before following with a series of blows to the head and putted him in a corner where he delivered knee strikes to his head.

He then irish whipped Havoc in a corner before charging and crashing in the corner as Havoc moved out of the way. He then ran in the ropes and got caught with a Back Body Drop from Crab.

As this last one went for a Superman Punch, Havoc countered with a Cutter before throwing him head first into the steel cage. He tried to follow with his Havoc DDT, but Crab countered with a Pele Kick. He then applied a Fireman's Carry Roll Slam followed by a Moonsault from the second turnbuckle and ended by smashing his head into the cage.

At the same time, the countown ended.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"The second member of Team Bullet club, BIG GUY!"

The huge man slowly walked inside the ring and the cage where Chicken Crab took his courage and assaulted him with a series of strikes. However, they had little effect and Havoc and Big Guy started beating him down with Crab trying to fight back with all of despair's energy.

The two BC members then threw Crab hard into the cage twice before Big Guy jumped on him with a Running Splash. As Crab rested in a corner, Big Guy charged into him with a Body Avalanche followed by a Stinger Splash and a Neckbreaker from Havoc as the next countdown ended.

 **(Dance)**

"The second member of Team UCW, BIG BUTT BOY!"

The man with a big butt arrived into the ring where he clotheslined Havoc down before ducking a blow from Big Guy and Superkicking his head. Chicken Crab followed with a Superman Punch to his head which knocked him into a corner.

Triple B bent down to allow Crab to use his back to jump on Big Guy with a Corner Jump clothesline followed by a Samoan Drop from Triple B. He then Superkicked Havoc before hitting a Leg Drop behind his head and the next countdown ended.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"The third member of Team Bullet Club, KEN KATANA!"

The little Japanese guy ran into the ring and immediately dropkicked Crab into a corner where he hit the side of his head with a Step Up Bicycle Kick. He then applied a Body Slam followed by a Standing Senton as Havoc and Big Guy regained advantage over Triple B.

He went for a Roundhouse Kick which Crab ducked twice before Ken finally hit the side of his head with his Roundhouse Kick and followed with a Deadweight Lifting German Suplex. At the same time, the countdown ended.

 **(Grim Reaper)**

"The third member of Team UCW, JOHNNY "THE ZOMBIE" STORM!"

He ran into the ring and caught Havoc and Ken with a Double Jump DDT before Big Guy grabbed his throat and went for his Thumb Trust Chokeslam, but he broke free and Superkicked his head.

He then charged into Ken in the corner with a Stinger Splash followed by a Neckbreaker. Team UCW dominated until the next countdown ended.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"The fourth member of Team Bullet club, the International Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

He slowly walked at the entrance where johnny charged at him, only to receive a shoulder smash in the stomach. Shinji then jumped from between the ropes and caught him with a Tornado DDT.

He then ducked a clothesline from Triple B and ran on a second turnbuckle from where he hit him with a Missile Dropkick. For the next minutes, the Bullet Club dominated until the next countdown ended.

 **(Propane Nightmare)**

"The fourth entrant of Team UCW, ZACK PETERSON!"

He ran into the ring and delivered a few blows to Shinji before trying to irish whip him in a corner, but he reversed it and hit Shinji in the face with a Double Knee Counter before following with a Missile Dropkick. Havoc tried to attack him, only to be countered with a Lifting Reverse DDT.

As Shinji rested in a corner, Zack made him sit down before gettig ready for the Algonquin Boot, but Triple B made him stop and went for his Sticky Butt (like Rikishi) before moving and letting Zack hit the Algonquin Boot.

At the same time, the countdown ended.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"The fifth and last entrant of Team Bullet Club, TIGER PACKER!"

The Indian big guy got into the ring and clotheslined both Zack and Triple B simultaneously before catching Johnny with a Spinebuster. He then grabbed Crab and tossed him head first into the steel cage before charging into him with a Spear.

The Bullet Club dominated for the next moment until the last countdown ended.

 **(Song 2)**

"The fifth and last entrant of Team UCW, Aiden Remington 3, AR3!"

He arrived with The Girls who fanned him before he entered the cage and ducked a clotheslined from Tiger Packer before catching him with a Fireman's Carry Cutter. He followed with an Exterminate! (Codebreaker) followed by his Headlock Driver.

As he posed, Big Guy surprised him from behind by grabbing him by the throat and hitting the Thumb Toss Chokeslam. Triple B followed by catching Big Guy and applying his Over The Shoulder Reverse Piledriver.

Shinji then caught Triple B with his Dark Rising before Johnny hit him with a Superkick to the face. Ken grabbed him from behind and applied a Snap German Suplex before Chicken Crab lifted him on his shoulders and hit the Modified Go To Sleep.

Havoc kicked him in the guts and applied the Havoc DDT before Zack charged into him with his Parry Sound Express and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winner, Chicken Crab, Triple B, Johnny Storm, Zack Peterson, and AR3, TEAM UCW!"

The crowd cheered for the UCW heroes as they stood victoriously together into the cage.

"Yeah! Our team won!" Joey happily exclaimed.

"The Bullet club might be strong, but UCW is not to be underestimated! Remember that!" Bobby added.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Into The Ocean)**

"The following contest is match 3 in a best of 5 tag team matches series! Introducing first, from the Deep Blue Sea, SHARK BOY 2 & EL PIRANHA!"

The crowd cheered for the masked duo as they clapped in fans' hands before getting in the ring where they smashed water bottles together before dropping their content on their face and Shark Boy threw his 24/7 jacket into the crowd.

"As the announcer said, this is the third match in a best of 5 series between these two and the team of Bad Ben & Platty from the Bullet Club. These last ones are leading 2-0 and will win the series, if they win this encounter." Joey explained.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"And their opponents, representing the Bullet Club, BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the duo who clapped in fans' hands and did the 2 SWEET move with them before flipping into the ring and posing together.

They then went face-to-face with their opponents and did the SUCK IT! provocation which caused the two masked men to attack them. After a few blows, Ben & Platty ended up fighting back and tossed their BC shirts down on them.

As they both rested in opposite corners, Ben & Platty tried to irish whip Shark Boy and Piranha into each other, but they twisted back by locking their elbows and charged into Ben and Platty at the same time. Piranha then lifted Shark Boy in a Wheelbarrow position to make him hit a double knee strike into Platty.

They then double clotheslined Ben out of the ring before going for a double Suicide Dive, but they both moved out of the way which forced the masked duo to stop. Platty and Ben said that they had enough and started walking away toward the entrance ramp.

Decided not to win that way, Shark Boy and El Piranha ran after them, but as they were about to catch them, they surprised the duo with a Superkick each and ran back into the ring. The ref counted the duo out as they were too far from the ring and wouldn't make it back in time. Or so they though: at the last second, they managed to run back in the ring at nine-and-a-half.

They both tossed Shark boy out and went to El Piranha who fought them back with chops before running in the ropes and getting caught with a double back body drop. Ben then ran and hit Shark Boy with a baseball slide from inside the ring before he could get back in.

Platty then irish whipped Piranha in a corner so hard that he flipped on the top turnbuckle then outside, on the apron. Platty Superkicked him there as Ben rolled outside, grabbed his legs and made him trip to fall on the back of his head on the apron.

they then rolled back in and, as Shark Boy got on the apron, Ben trapped his head with his legs which allowed Platty to hit it with a dropkick that knocked him off. Platty then brought Piranha back in for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He stood on top of him and delivered many blows to his head before getting up and stomping on it. He laughed at him and did the SUCK IT! move before Shark Boy rolled back in and slapped him in the face before getting back in his team's corner. There, Platty angrily hit his head with a Superkick that knocked him down once again.

Piranha took benefit of this distraction to clothesline Platty out of the ring and, as Ben tried to charge ito him with a running knee strike in the corner, he moved out of the way and caught him with a Rope-aided Tornado DDT.

He tried to tag Shark Boy, but he didn't made it back on the apron. Platty tagged Ben in and he tried to catch Piranha with a side Suplex, but he backflipped behind him, so Platty tried to apply a side Suplex himself, only to make him backflip too.

He tried to jump and tag his partner in, but Ben and Platty blocked him and pushed him back in a corner. Platty got on the apron and went with his partner for a running knee strik/Roundhouse Kick combination, but Piranha rolled out of the way, causing Platty to kick Ben in the face.

However, before he could tag Shark boy in, Ben managed to grab his foot and toss him out of the ring. There, he held him in position as Platty went for a Penalty Kick, but Piranha dodged, causing him to kick Ben once more.

Piranha managed to get back in the ring and finally tagged Shark Boy in as this last one jumped on Platty with a Springboard Crossbody followed by a Running Hurricanrana. He then delivered many blows to his head before going for a kick, but he blocked his leg, forcing him to hit an Enzuigiri instead.

Ben came back in and rested in a corner opposite to the one where Platty was resting and Shark Boy charged into them multiple times with corner clotheslines until he stopped. He then tried to clothesline the two of them at the same time, but they ducked him three times.

They then tried to apply a Double Side Suplex on him, but he backflipped and finally clotheslined them simultaneously. He then kicked Platty and tried to hit the Shark Boy Chomper, only for Paltty to get him in a Tombstone position as Ben was getting ready for the Meltzer Driver on the apron.

However, Shark Boy performed a Headscissors to sent Platty crash into his partner. As he turned around, Shark Boy and El Piranha surprised him with a Double Jump Knee Strike before Shark Boy ran out into Ben with a Suicide Dive.

El Piranha then held Platty in a Back-to-belly Piledriver position as Shark boy got on the apron to go for their Pushed Into The Abyss, but Platty broke free and tried to Powerbomb Piranha who landed on his feet and instead locked Platty in a torture Rack as Shark boy jumped on his head from the top turnbuckle and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

They once again got in position for the Pushed Into The Abyss, but As Shark Boy jumedp with the top rope, Ben jumped from the one beside and caught him with a Springboard Bulldog, also hitting Piranha with a Missile Dropkick in the process which allowed Platty to perform a Sunset Flip Powerbomb.

As Shark Boy rested in a corner, Platty charged into him with a running knee strike and then putted him up with his partner before they both went up and lifted him for a Double Superplex, but Shark Boy resisted and pushed Ben back, but Platty held on.

Then, El Piranha jumped and applied a German Suplex to Platty from up there which caused him to roll outside the ring with Ben. El Piranha went to jump on them with a Top Con Hilo, but they moved out at the last second, letting him crash on the outside floor.

Shark Boy was now left to defend himself against both Bullet Club members by himself. He started giving quick blows to both of them before running in the ropes and dodging a Double Superkick before catching both of them with a Hurricanrana.

Platty went for a Superkick, but Shark Boy caught his leg and tried to make him Roundhouse Kick Ben, but he ducked and Platty made Shark fall on his butt before hitting a Double Superkick to his head with Ben. Platty immediately followed with a Shining Wizard to his face and a Jacknife pin position from Ben.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ben lifted Shark Boy on his shoulders and applied a Corner Powerbomb/Roundhouse Kick combination with Platty before making him rest his legs on the middle rope while holding his upper body as Platty jumped on him with a 450 Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Shark Boy weakly stood up, Platty Superkicked his head, causing him to fall on his knees, and Ben followed with another Superkick. They finished with a Double Superkick and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"Damn it! What is it gonna take to keep Shark Boy 2 down?!" Bobby asked as everybody was shocked.

Bas Ben had enough and lifted Shark Boy on his shoulders as Platty got on a top turnbuckle. He went for a Fireman's Carry Roll Slam, but Shark Boy countered the move with a Roll-up as El Piranha suddenly restrained Platty from the apron.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winner, SHARK BOY 2 & EL PIRANHA!"

The crowd cheered for the masked duo as they walked out of the ring where Ben and Platty were not taking their defeat very well.

"Yes! Bad Ben & Platty could have won the series with a third victory, but our heroes from the ocean scored a victory!" Joey said.

"They're not safe for the moment: it's still 2-1 for Ben and Platty. The next match could be the last of the series."


	5. Chapter 5

**SIERRA**

 **HOTEL**

 **INDIA**

 **ECHO**

 **LIMA**

 **DELTA...**

 **...THE NEW SHIELD!**

 **(The Second Retaliation of the Truth)**

"The following contest is a Six-man Tag Team Match for the UCW Triple Tag Championship! Introducing first, the team of Ajax, Raptor Reigns, and Furno Moxley, THE NEW SHIELD!"

The place went wild as they entered by the crowd and jumped over the barricade before entering the ring where they pressed one fist against each other's.

 **(Circus For A Psycho)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Triple Tag Champions, the team of Hardcore Clown, Creepy Bunny, and The Big Joker, THE CIRCUS OF FEAR!"

The trio entered to a positive reaction as they played with fans at ringside before slipping into the ring and laughing creepily at the New Shield who looked more disgusted than anything.

Both team went into their corner with Big Joker and Furno Moxley starting for their respective team. Furno was not impressed by the big guy's imposant physique and clearly looked ready to take him on.

As soon as the bell rang, Big Joker caught Furno and tossed him into a corner where he delivered many blows until the ref forced him back. Furno immediately jumped on the occassion to fight back with punches.

Joker replied with an Uppercut that caused Furno to go for a Rebound Clothesline that knocked Joker down. Furno then tagged Raptor in and he clotheslined down Creepy Bunny who tried to interfere before trying to irish whip him in the ropes, but he reversed it and Raptor hit him with a jump clothesline instead.

Hardcore Clown jumped in and received another one from Raptor too before he caught Big Joker with a Samoan Drop. As Hardcore Clown rested in a corner, Raptor charged into him with a Body Avalanche before dodging Creepy Bunny who went to crash into his partner instead.

Raptor stroke Bunny with an Uppercut before making both he and Clown rest on the ropes and getting outside to hit them with a Drive By. He then got ready for the Superman Punch with which he hit Clown. He went for another one to Bunny, but Joker caught him by the throat before he could hit it.

Ajax then saved his partner by hitting Joker with a Springboard High Knee to the head. As Joker rolled outside, the Ghost Fox jumped on him with a Top con Hilo.

Back into the ring, Bunny kicked Raptor in the guts and went for a Famousser, but Raptor countered with a Demolition Zone (Tilt a Whirl Slam). Furno then jumped on him and delivered many punches like a lunatic before Clown dragged him out of the ring and tried to toss him into the security barricade, only for Furno to reverse and throw him hard instead.

Meanwhile, Raptor Superman Punched Bunny before his two partners came back in and surrounded him which made him understand how much in crap he was. He quickly rolled outside to go join Hardcore Clown, but Ajax and Furno charged into both of them with a Suicide Dive.

Joker came back in the ring, but Raptor spotted him and charged into him with a Spear that knocked him down. His partners then pushed the two other clowns into the ring and Raptor charged into both of them simultaneously with another Spear.

Raptor then tagged Furno in who immediately tagged Ajax and together, they applied a Triple Powerbomb to Hardcore Clown and Creepy Bunny at the same time before pinning them together.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW Triple Tag Champions, Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns, and Ajax, THE NEW SHIELD!"

The crowd went wild for their three new champions.

"What the hell just happened?!" Joey screamed.

"Well, I'd say the Circus Of Fear just got their ass totally kicked and lost their title to the New Shield." Bobby replied.

"Dear Lord, I think that was one of the most one-sided matches I've ever seen! But I'm happy that our young men became champions."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Light 'Em Up)**

"The following contest is a Five-on-five Elimination Tag Team Match! Introducing first, from Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, she is the Ultra Cool Diva Champion, SLYLA THE OWL!"

The crowd cheered for her as she arrived and got into the ring to show her false wings which she removed before waiting for her partners.

 **(Cannibal)**

"Her partner, from North Carolina, GENEVIEVE WOOD!"

Red mist appeared on the entrance as Genevieve jumped out of it and crawled inside the ring where she screamed: "Let's dance, bitches!"

 **(Kung Fu Fighting)**

"Their partner, from Shangai, China, TIGER GIRL!"

She showed-off some Kung Fu moves before getting into the ring whre she bowed with respect to her partners.

 **(The Snake)**

"Their partner, from Shangai, China, MISS VIPER!"

She also showed-off some Kung Fu moves before getting into the ring where she exchanged a look with her former partner for a moment.

 **(Angel's Mirror)**

"And their last partner, from Crystal Lake, she is the UCW Women's Champion, JESSIKA VOORHEES!"

Purple mist came out everywhere as the masked woman slowly walked out with a machete which she gave to the ref before joining her partners inside the ring.

 **(Leap Faith)**

"Introducing their opponent, from New Mexico, "The Feisty Luchadora" ELENA HOPE!"

She walked toward the ring and did a Peace sign when she arrived on the top of the ramp before flipping inside the ring like Brie Bella.

 **(Sue)**

"And her partner, from San Diego, California, SUE!"

She was also cheered loudly as she walked on the apron where she backflipped into the ring.

 **(Wreck!)**

"Their partners, they are the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, IRIS BLACK & WOMANKIND!"

The hardcore ladies got cheered as they walked together into the ring.

 **(Kaos)**

"And their last partner, from Tokyo, Japan, LADY KAOS!"

The imposant woman received a mix reaction from the crowd as she was the last but most notorious one to get inside the ring.

Both team went into their respective corner as Slyla and Sue started things for their team. They were about to lock in a clinch, but Sue backed up before they could make contact as she was a real coward.

She tagged Iris in and she locked a clinch with Slyla before twisting this last one's arm. Sly used the rope to flip which released the pressure and got kicked by Iris who then locked her into a headlock.

She pushed her with the ropes, only to get knocked down by a shoulder tackle. Iris then ran in the ropes and Sly ducked her twice before Iris irish whipped her in the ropes and bent down to receive a kick to the face.

Sly then ran in the ropes for a clothesline which Iris ducked and Sly instead jumped in the ropes to land behind her. Iris kicked her guts and applied a DDT with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Iris tagged Sue in and held Sly back as she delivered a strong kick to her stomach. She then proceeded to stomp on Sly mutliple times until the ref made her stop and irish whipped her in a corner where she jumped to catch Sue with a Headscissors Takedown.

Sue charged at her, but Sly made her trip and fall head first into the middle turnbuckle. As she was sitting in the corner, Sly charged into her with a running dropkick before applying a Snapmare and tagging Miss Viper in.

Sly jumped on Sue with a Running Seated Senton before Viper followed with a running dropkick and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viper putted Sue in a corner and delivered a few blows before hitting a Spin Kick. She tried to irish whip her in the opposite corner, only to be reversed and dodged a Chick Kick from Sue before pushing her in a corner and hitting another Spin Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sue reached for the nearby rope to make the break. Viper twisted her arm and tagged Genevieve in and she smashed her arm down. She then performed a Snapmare followed by a pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Vivi tagged Jessika who smashed Sue's back before twisting her arm and receiving a slap to the face from her. She then pushed Jessika in her corner and tagged Lady Kaos who smashed and kicked Jessika in the corner before tagging Womankind.

She also kicked Jessika in the corner before going to smash her head in another one and hit a chop to her chest. She then hit a Short-arm Clothesline before getting on the second turnbuckle and went for her Cactus Elbow, only to receive Jessika's boot to the face.

Jessika then crawled to her corner and tagged Viper who clotheslined Womankind three times before catching her with an Exploder Suplex and followed with The Snake.

Sue protested from the apron, so Viper Superkicked her down. Womankind rolled out on the apron and Viper applied a suplex from there, but Womankind landed on top of her and Sue held her feet down from the outside which the ref didn't noticed.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Miss Viper has been eliminated!"

Despite Viper and her team's protest, she was forced to leave the ring and go backstage which made the other team happy. Jessika got angry and jumped on Womankind to whom she delivered many blows and chops before trying an irish whip which she countered with a kick.

Womankind then tagged in Sue who kicked Jessika before going for a suplex which Jessika reversed with a suplex of her own with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jessika went for her Twist Of Fate, but Sue broke free and hit her head with the Chick Kick. She then locked her into the Sharpshooter which forced her to tap out.

"Jessika Voorhees has been eliminated!"

With the TV Women's Champion out, it was a five-on-three handicap now. Tiger Girl decided to take things in hands and walked in the ring.

She immediately surprised Sue with a violent European Uppercut followed by her Neutralizer and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Sue has been eliminated!"

Womankind got in the ring and Tiger kicked her before pushing her in a corner where she received a double boot counter followed by a kick. Womankind tried to apply the Double Arm DDT, but she pushed her back and hit a big dropkick to her face.

Tiger Girl then tagged Vivi with whom she applied a Wheelbarrow Leg Drop on Womankind before pinning her.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Womankind fought back with kicks before throwing Vivi down and tagging Iris who also kicked Vivi and went for a Side Suplex, but she backflipped and slapped Iris in the face.

She followed with another slap before bringing her in her corner and tagging Tiger Girl who received a kick from Iris who then ran in the ropes which allowed her to a hit a Push-up European Uppercut followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Iris Black has been eliminated!"

Lady Kaos got in and clotheslined down Tiger Girl before pinning her.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Kaos stomped Tiger Girl down before tagging in Elena who stomped along with her before quickly tagging Lady Kaos once more to follow the process. Kaos once again tagged Elena who elbow dropped on her leg twice before locking it.

Tiger Girl managed to reverse it into an Armbar which Elena quickly escaped and caught Tiger Girl with a Shiranui followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tiger girl managed to tag Slyla in and she jumped on Elena with a Diving Seated Senton before running in the ropes for a Springboard Diving Crossbody with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She tried to irish whip Elena in a corner, only to be reversed and jumped back to make Elena catch her in a Powerslam position, but she broke free and ran in the ropes for a clothesline which Elena ducked by doing to Matrix and dropkicked Sly.

She then went to knock Vivi off the apron, but this last one quickly got back in and pushed Elena on the middle rope which allowed Sly to go for the Sandstorm, but Elena caught her legs and locked her into the Liontamer.

Somehow, Sly managed to counter it with a Headscissors Takedown which sent Elena into the ropes where Lady Kaos tagged her and interrupted Sly's Sandstorm with a clothesline which she ducked and managed to tag Vivi in.

She knocked her down with a Springboard Clothesline followed by two normal ones and a dropkick. The crowd chanted: "Bring out the devil!" as she went for a Shining Wizard with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Vivi tried to irish whip her, but she broke free and went for a clothesline which Vivi ducked and hit another dropkick. She went for her Devil's knee which Kaos countered with a Powerbomb. She then tried to apply the Punishment, but Vivi flipped behind her and kicked her leg before hitting the Devil's Knee with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Lady Kaos has been eliminated!"

Womankind ran in and charged to receive another Devil's knee from Vivi which knocked her back in her corner where Elena tagged herself in. She ran in the ropes and caught Vivi with her Adios (Tilt-a-Whirl DDT) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Genevieve Woods has been eliminated!"

Tiger Girl got in and clotheslined Elena twice before irish whipping her in her corner and charged for an European Uppercut followed by a Springboard one. She then tagged Slyla and allowed her to stand up on her shoulders for a diving move.

However, before they could do it, Womankind kicked Tiger Girl, causing her to drop Slyla down. Elena then got on a top turnbuckle and jumped on Sly with a Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She putted Slyla on a top turnbuckle and went for a Superplex, but she smashed her back down and jumped on her with a Diving Hurricanrana that sent her into the middle rope where she finally managed to hit her Sandstorm.

Tiger Girl then made her stand up on her shoulders once more to allow her to jump on Elena with a Frog Splash for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Elena Hope has been eliminated!"

Womankind ran in and tried to clothesline Sly who ducked, allowing Tiger Girl to European Uppercut her. This caused her to fall on the middle rope where Slyla hit another Sandstorm before Tiger Girl lifted her in a Torture Rack position and spinned really fast before locking her into the Chikara Special. Womankind tapped out.

"Here are your winner, the team of Slyla The Owl, Tiger Girl, Miss Viper, Genevieve Woods, and JESSIKA VOORHEES!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the Ultra Cool Diva Champion and Tiger Girl stood victoriously.

"Yeah! The team I picked up for the victory won!" Joey happily said.

"It's for these kind of matches that I like Alliance so much." Bobby added.


	7. Chapter 7

A lion's roar was heard.

 **(Hail Mary)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, representing the Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he simply walked into the ring with a focused look.

 **(Marvelous)**

"And his opponent, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, from San Diego, California, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He too was well-received as he showed-off around while getting into the ring where he removed his Bullet Club t-shirt and thre it away before smirking at Caesar. He gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell.

The two men locked in a clinch which saw Caesar throwing Perkins in a corner and then tried to irish whip him in the opposite one, but Perkins reversed it and Caesar crashed back first in the corner which made him bounce and shoulder tackle down Perkins.

He then pushed a lion's roar before running in the ropes and Perkins ducked him twice. At the second time, he tried to jump above him, but Caesar caught him on his shoulders.

However, he landed behind him and received a back elbow from Caesar who then irish whipped him in the ropes and lifted him to apply a Gorilla Press. He then applied a Body Slam before getting out on the apron and jumping on Perkins with a Slingshot Body Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He lifted Perkins in a suplex position and held it for 20 second before hitting the move. He then ran in the ropes before Perkins surprised him with an Hurricanrana out of nowhere.

As Caesar fallen outside, Perkins was going for a top Con hilo, but Caesar came back inside and surprised him with a Big Boot. He then putted Perkins in a corner and hit his Brooklyn Beats (a series of jabs to a cornered opponent) before Perkins rolled out of the ring.

Caesar followed and tried to apply a Powerbomb, but he held on the ropes and kicked his face before jumping on him with a Diving Moonsault from the apron. However, Caesar caught him in a Powerslam position and was going to apply the move on the entrance ramp, but Perkins broke free and behind him with a Push-up Famousser.

He then brought him back at ringside and applied a Body Slam on the apron. He then got back inside where Caesar fought back with chops before running in the ropes and getting caught in a Sleeper Hold by Perkins.

Soon, he putted him in a corner and went in the opposite one before charging for a Body Avalanche which Caesar dodged before trying to irish whip Perkins who countered and lifted him on his shoulders. He applied a Fireman's Carry Roll Slam and followed with a Diving Moonsault from the second turnbuckle, but landed on Caesar's knees.

As Caesar rested in a corner, Perkins charged at him and blocked a boot counter, but couldn't do the same with the Enzuigiri that hit the side of his head. He then caught him with two German Suplexes before applying a Bridging Dragon one.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Perkins rested on the ropes, Caesar kicked the back of his head before going for another German Suplex, but Perkins backflipped on his feet and hit his chest with a chop. He then ran at him and got pushed out of the ring where Caesar charged into him with Suicide Dive transitioned into an elbow smash.

He then brought him back in the ring and gave him a few jabs to the head before running in the ropes and Perkins tried to catch him again with an Hurricanrana, but Caesar lifted him in a Powerbomb position.

However, Perkins broke free and ducked a clothesline before catching him with a Tiger Suplex which made him roll out of the ring before running into him with a Top Con Hilo. He then brought Caesar back in the ring while he climbed a top turnbuckle and hit the back of his head with a Missile Dropkick.

He irish whipped Caesar in the ropes and blocked a clothesline with a boot which didn't stop him from trying to hit his Roaring Elbow which Perkins interrupted with a Jump Knee Strike to his face and followed with a Swinging Leghook Suplex.

He then ran in the ropes and received a strong clothesline that caused him to flip. Caesar then brought him out on the apron and tried to apply his Lion's Bomb, but he landed on his feet, so Caesar applied a German Suplex on the apron instead.

Caesar got inside on a second turnbuckle from where he applied a Powerbomb to Perkins with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

He then applied another Powerbomb this time in the corner and tried to follow up with his Lion Bomb, but Perkins countered with a Small Package.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Perkins weakly stood up as Caesar glared at him and he gave a smash to his face which had no effect followed by another one with the same result. Caesar replied with a Roaring Elbow that stunned him. He ran in the ropes for another one, but Perkins interrupted him with a Jump Knee Strike.

However, Caesar simply let out a lion roar and ran in the ropes once again where Perkins followed him and hit another Jump Knee Strike before running in the ropes and ducking a clothesline before htting a third stronger Jump Knee Strike on the side of Caesar's head.

He then caught him with a Reverse Frankensteiner before running in the ropes and hitting a fourth running Kne Strike to the side of his head. He tried to apply his Perkins Driver, but he was too heavy. He tried to finally apply his Lion Bomb, but Perkins countered it with a Tombstone Piledriver.

Caesar weakly stood on his feet and Perkins ran to hit him with a fifth Running Knee Strike to the head before quickly applying the Perkins Driver with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

"Man, I don't know how he managed to lift King Caesar. He must have felt all the weight of the gravity." Bobby said.

"One thing's for sure: Freddy Escobar will probably be dissapointed."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Breathe Into Me)**

"The following contest is a Five-on-five Elimination Tag Team Match! Introducing first, the team of Death Rowe, Shadow Rider, and Jay "The King" Renolds, THE RED PEACOCK LEAGUE!"

The crowd cheered for the red trio as they entered together into the ring. Strangely, Rowe still seemed to be concerned.

 **(Centuries)**

"Their partner, FR0ST SH4DOW!"

He slowly walked into the ring where he made the ZERO FEAR sign.

 **(Slow Chemical)**

"And their last partner, from the Lower World, IGNITION!"

The red man coming out of the flames was cheered as he joined his team in the ring. Now, they just had to wait for their opponents to come out.

 **(God's Gonna Cut You Down)**

"Introducing their opponents, the team of Poison, Ben Jones, Sara Lewis, and Psycho X, THE SANGUINE COVEN!"

The Psychopath, the Vampiric Asassin, the Ice Queen and the Disciple all walked out together and sinisterly which made the crowd go wild.

Shadow looked at Death Rowe and asked. "Dude, are you alright? You've been acting weird since we arrived."

"I don't know, Shadow... I've been feeling something... A presence... A presence I haven't felt for a very long time..."

"Alright, who's your mystery partner?" Jay screamed at the Coven who simply smiled and moved out of the way, waiting for someone to come out.

 **(One-winged Angel)**

Suddenly, a pretty tall and imposing man with long white hair wearing a black tunique and pants of the same color walked out. His eyes were purple and he had a scary and cruel look.

Everybody looked at him curiously safe for Death Rowe and Fr0st Sh4dow who, for the first time ever, looked scared.

"L-Lord Spartacus?!" Fr0st said.

"Who?" Ignition asked.

The Coven walked into the ring with their mysery partner now revealed to be called Spartacus. Death Rowe stepped back in fear which surprised Shadow and Jay as he was always calm usually.

"Hello, my students..." He whispered with a smirk.

"Students?" Jay asked.

"Y-Yes. This is Lord Spartacus, he is the one who though us everything we know." Fr0st explained which shocked the others.

"We must get out of here!" Rowe suddenly said. "We cannot fight him! Come on!"

He wanted to run, but Shadow held him by the arm. "No way, Rowe! I don't know how strong this Spartacus is, but we cannot give up without fighting. Otherwise, Poison will be right: we'll be nothing but loosers."

Rowe was about to say something else, but gave up and simply went in his corner with the others as Jay started while Ben Jones started for his. The ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Jay and Ben glared at each other before starting exchanging quick blows. It ended with Jay irish whipping Ben in the ropes, but got reversed and clotheslined him instead.

He kicked his guts and tried to apply a suplex, but Ben alnded behind him and smashed the back of his head before lifting him and applying his Hell's Pit (Running Powerslam) followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He kicked Jay in the guts and tried to follow with the Killshot (Curbstomp), but Jay moved out of the way and kicked him before applying his King Me (Corckscrew Neckbreaker) followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Ben went to tag in Psycho X who pushed Jay into a corner and charged shoulder first into him three times before applying a Spinning Chokeslam. He then charged for his Spear, but Jay countered him with a Spinebuster.

He then ducked a clothesline to catch him with a Backstabber followed by the Three Amigos. The crowd chanted: "All hail the king!" as he locked Psycho X into the King's Lock.

Psycho X managed to force himself out of the submission hold and charged into Jay with a Spear followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to apply his X Target, but Jay broke free with elbow smashes before climbing a top turnbuckle where Psycho X jumped and hit the X Target from up there. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Jay Renolds has been eliminated!"

Fr0st got in and Spin Kicked Psycho X in the stomach before kicking his head and running in the ropes for a Slingblade. He then tried to apply his Package Piledriver which Psycho X countered with a back body drop.

He tagged Sara Lewis in and they gave a few blows to Fr0st before Double Flapjacking him. She hit him with her Sitout Facebuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

She went for The Summoning (Spear) which Fr0st countered with a Superkick. She then tried to charge into him in a corner, only for him to catch her with a Lungblower.

He then putted her legs on the rope for a Spike DDT before tagging Death Rowe and applied a Package Piledriver to the Ice Queen followed by a Tombstone Piledriver from Rowe who also pinned her.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Sara Lewis has been eliminated!"

Poison chose to walk in, but Rowe tagged Ignition in as he knew the two of them had a count to end. They both glared at each other before starting exchanging blows which ended with Ignition pushing Poison in a corner.

He charged into him with an Hip Attack followed by an Uppercut and tried a suplex which Poison countered with a Samoan Drop. As Ignition rested in a corner, Poison charged into him with a corner clothesline before irish whipping him in the ropes and he ducked a clothesline before jumping on Poison with a Crossbody.

He tried to apply a Chokeslam, but Poison broke free and hit him with a Discuss Clothesline before trying to charge into him as he rested in a corner, but Ignition rolled out of the way and ran in the corner to hit his head with a Diving Smash from the second turnbuckle.

He got ready to hit the Hellfire Bomb, but Ben jumped in and smashed him the back before quickly getting back on the apron. Ignition smashed him off before turning around and getting caught by a Armageddon (Tombstone Piledriver followed by a running splash) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Ignition has been eliminated!"

Fr0st decided to get in and face the leader of the Coven. However, this last one suddenly tagged Spartacus in which caused Fr0st to look in fear, but Shadow encouraged him from the apron.

After a moment of hesitation, Fr0st went for a Superkick, but Spartacus blocked his foot and smirked before pushing it down and hitting a Superkick of his own. He then grabbed Fr0st by the throat and applied a Sitting Chokeslam with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

He decided to push Fr0st's shoulder up to have more fun and instead climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on his back with a Diving Double Foot Stomp. He then irish whipped him in the ropes for a Push-up Gutbuster.

Finally, he applied his Meteor Crash (Crucifix Powerbomb) with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Fr0st Sh4dow has been eliminated!"

Rowe and shadow exchanged a look of concern as they were now in a 4-on-2 disadvantage. Shadow chose to go first since he knew Rowe wasn't brave enough to face his master.

He went face-to-face with him before smashing his face which surprisingly had no effect. Spartacus grabbed him by the throat, but Shadow broke free and hit a Shadow Punch to his head which didn't seemed to hurt him and caught Shadow from behind with a German Suplex.

He then tried to apply a Running Powerslam, but Shadow broke free and hit two more Shadow Punches which irritated him more than hurting. He ducked a clothesline and caught Spartacus with a GTS followed by a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shadow went for a Spear which Spartacus countered with a Discuss Big Boot and followed with his Meteor Crash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Shadow Rider has been eliminated!"

Rowe was trembling as he realized he was now alone against all four of them. He couldn't win: he had to give up.

However, as he walked away from the ring, he stopped, looked back at the ring and suddenly ran back in, ready to face his master. This last one smirked and tagged Ben Jones in instead.

Ben charged at him, but Rowe caught him with a German Suplex immediately followed by a Aveda Kadavera and his Guillotine. He then pinned him.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Ben Jones has been eliminated!"

Psycho X immediately took the tag and tried to smash Rowe who grabbed his arm and locked him in a Triangle Lock. However, Psycho used his strength to lift him and smash him into the corner.

As Rowe rested in the corner, Psycho X charged into his stomach with a Spear before going for a Spinning Chokeslam which Rowe escaped and replied with a Superkick to the head.

Psycho X went for his Spear once more, but Rowe ducked by jumping and Superkicked his head once more before catching him into a Small Package.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Psycho X has been eliminated!"

Barely having time to get up, Rowe was surprised by his master who hit a violent Two-handed Chokeslam before slamming him into a corner and tossing him at the other side of the ring. He glared down at Rowe with a cruel smirk.

"Have mercy. Please! Please!" Rowe begged as he looked up at his master.

"There is no mercy..." Spartacus grabbed him and applied a Cradle Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, TEAM SANGUINE COVEN!"

Poison left the ring as Spartacus took a micrphone and stood over the defeated Death Rowe.

"Remember the one and only truth of our league. There can only be five. And you are no longer my apprentice. Someone else took you and Fr0st's place..."

"What is he talking about?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure." Bobby answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**(War)**

"The following contest is a Toronto Street Fight for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, "The Hardcore Killer" MIKE KOWALSKI!"

He got cheered as he walked into the ring, watching at all the weapons that were gathered around.

 **(Centuries)**

"And his opponent, from Manchester, England, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The crowd cheered for him as he calmly walked to the ring with his belt which he gave to the ref along with his jacket.

Brooklyn tried to smash Mike with his umbrella, but he ducked and the two started exchanging blows until Mike threw Brooklyn out of the ring and charged into him with a Suicide Dive.

He then grabbed a steel chair and threw it at his head before grabbing another one and repeating the process. He then got on the apron and tried to lift Brooklyn there, but he make him trip and fall off the apron, hitting his chin in the process.

He then got back in the ring and flipped on the apron where Mike tossed a steel chair at him, but he grabbed it and tossed it back. Mike grabbed it in his hands which allowed Brooklyn to hit a running knee strike to his face through it.

He then got down and putted many steel chairs together before suplexing Mike over the pile. He then brought him back in the ring and gave many punches to his head before making a pose.

As he turned around, Mike kicked him and tried to apply a DDT, but Brooklyn slammed him on the mat with an arm twist. He then putted a steel chair between two corner and tried to irish whip Mike into it, only for him to counter with a Eat Defeat.

He then grabbed a trash can and putted Brooklyn's upper body inside it before smashing it with his own umbrella. He then tried to go for a Diving Moonsault, but Brooklyn rolled out of the way and smashed Mike's head with the trash can.

He lifted Mike and applied a Piledriver after holding him for around ten seconds, but Mike simply looked pissed and hit Brooklyn's head with a Big Boot. He then ran in the ropes to be surprised by a knee strike in the stomach that made him flip.

Brooklyn then ran in the ropes and Mike hit his head with the trash can before applying a German Suplex and throwing hik head first into the steel chair between the turnbuckles. He did it once more which caused Brooklyn to roll outside the ring.

Mike brawled him all the way up to the commentary table and got down the ramp to put many open steel chairs on each other to make a small mountain. He then got up on the commentary table and tried to bring Brooklyn up there too, but this last one grabbed him by the parts before throwing him down on the pile of open chairs.

The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

Brooklyn then brought Mike back into the ring to apply a Piledriver after waiting for 20 seconds and followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn was ready to go for the Crossface Chickenwing, but Mike hit a back elbow in his face and, as he ran toward him, caught him with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex in the corner.

He then went outside to pick up a ladder which he brought in the ring and putted into a corner before Brooklyn surprised him with an European Uppercut followed by a steel chair shot to the head.

As he was on his knees, Brooklyn Superkicked his head before going to pick up six steel chairs and opening them to make two ranges of three of them. He then grabbed Mike's hand and "broke" his finger.

He smashed Mike as he was resting in the corner three times with his umbrella. He then picked up a steel chair and charged, but Mike kicked his head through it before running in the ropes and getting surprised with a back body drop on the ladder which broke in two.

Afterward, Brooklyn hit a Underhook Powerbomb on the two ranges of chairs followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was surprised by Mike's resilience. Brooklyn grabbed his umbrella and used it to lock in the Crossface Chickenwing. As he seemed about to give up, Mike grabbed a nearby kendo stick and smashed Brooklyn with it until he let go.

He then grabbed Brooklyn's umbrella and tried to smash him with it, but he blocked with a trash can which he then tossed at him, but Mike ducked, resulting in the trash can knocking out the ref instead.

Mike kicked Brooklyn and managed to apply his Underhook Piledriver. Instead of going for the pin (mainly because the ref was knocked out), he chose to walk outside and picked up a small bag from under the ring which he brought back in. He opened it and revealed that it contained tacks which he dropped on the mat and spread it wide.

He walked back toward Brooklyn who smashed him between the legs before locking in his Crossface Chickenwing once more. Mike managed to stand up and dropped Brooklyn back first onto the tacks, causing him to scream in pain.

Suddenly, as Mike though he was free, Brooklyn locked him in the Crossface Chickenwing again. This time he had no choice but to tap out.

"Here's your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

He weakly stood victoriously with his title belt and umbrella.

"Man! Those tacks look really painful, and Brooklyn got some all over his back's skin." Joey said.

"He's gonna need to go at the infirmary for sure, Joey."


	10. Chapter 10

**(Get Me Out)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from parts unknown, JOHNNY STEELE!"

He arrived cosplaying Watchmen's Rorscharch. He entered into the ring and removed his mask and costume.

 **(Headcrusher)**

"And his opponent, from Spit, Croatia, he is the UCW World Champion, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

He walked out to a huge positive reaction and got inside the ring and face-to-face with Johnny as he gave the belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell.

It barely started that Johnny hit Martin with a running dropkick that sent him crash into the corner. He then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for his Guillotine, but Martin rolled out of the ring and Johnny jumped out on him with a Top Con Hilo.

After bringing Martin back in the ring, Johnny hit a running dropkick to his leg which caused him to flip. As he rested in a corner, Johnny charged at him and blocked a boot counter before kicking his leg and making it rest on the rope as he stomped on it, causing Martin to hold it in pain.

He tossed Martin out of the ring and got on the apron for a Penalty Kick, but Martin clotheslined his legs, causing him to fall out. Martin then grabbed him and applied a suplex into the security barricade.

He then irish whipped Johnny toward the barricade on which he suddenly jumped before catching Martin with a Corckscrew Diving Swanton. As they got back in the ring, Johnny irish whipped Martin in the ropes and bent down which allowed him to perform a Sunset Flip, which Johnny countered into a dropkick.

As Martin rolled out on the apron, Johnny followed and tried to apply a suplex which Martin countered into a DDT. As Johnny fell out, Martin caught him with a Running Diving DDt form the apron.

He then brought him back in and locked him into a headlock. Johnny managed to push Martin back and ran at him, only to receive a kick followed by a suplex in the corner.

He applied a Body Slam followed by a running elbow drop and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He once again applied a headlock accompanied by punches before looking at Johnny and screaming at him. He replied with a smash to the face followed by two more before going for an irish whip which Martin reversed and clotheslined him into a corner.

He then applied a Walking Side Backbreaker before getting on a top rope and hitting a Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin tried to clothesline Johnny who countered by spinning on his back and catching him with a DDT. As Johnny got in a corner, Martin charged at him to receive a boot counter to the face followed by three clotheslines.

Johnny then threw Martin out of the ring before flipping on the apron and kicking his face with a Penalty Kick. As Martin came back in the ring, Johnny caught him with a Slingblade and tried to follow with a running dropkick which Martin countered with a clothesline so strong that it made Johnny flip.

He then tried to apply his Headcrusher, but Johnny back body dropped him before receiving a blow to the face and replied with a chop. Martin headbutted Johnny who replied with a Pele Kick that knocked both of them down. The crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Johnny caught Martin from behind and applied an elbow drop while in a Reverse DDt position before applying a Lifting Reverse DDT with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny kicked Martin's leg until he countered him with a Powerbomb followed by his Headcrusher and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

He irish whipped johnny in the ropes to hit a Jump Knee Strike to his head and followed with three German Suplexes before screaming: "Suplex City, bitch!" He tried to go for a Diving Elbow Drop, but johnny kicked him off the turnbuckle and out of the ring.

He then got outside and ran really fast before hitting Martin with a running dropkick that sent him crash into the barricade. He then brought him back in the ring and jumped on him with a Springboard Swanton Bomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Johnny got back on the top turnbuckle and went for the Guillotine which Freund dodged and kicked him before applying another Headcrusher and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW World Champion, MARTIN FREUND!"

He stood victoriously as the ref gave him his belt before shaking hands with Johnny.

"What a match! And what a proof of sportsmanship!" Joey said.

"Johnny may not have won, but the match he gave us definitely earned him our respect. If he didn't had fans' respect before, that is." Bobby chuckled.

"That was UCW Alliance, ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon."


End file.
